Slayer: Hybrid
by DanielNieves
Summary: Buffy kills the Immortal, the First is back, and there's something more powerful than every last one of them that will decide the peace or destruction of Earth. A male slayer, who happens to be one of the most powerful beings ever.
1. Chapter 1

Slayer: Hybrid

By: Jose Gonzalez, US Navy

An original novel based on the series created by Joss Wheedon and everyone else not mentioned. I don't claim anything but the original characters. Another thing this is rated mature, if you are not 18, you should not be reading this. Beware, graphic scenes and sexual content.

Chapter One

Beginning of the Apocalypse

Rome, Italy

January 1, 2004

The Immortal's Mansion

12:00 AM

Hundreds of Slayers laid dead on the floor of the Immortal's Mansion, due to the severity of the carnage currently rampaging about. The Slayers were still fighting, the odd forty something that hadn't died yet in the fight. One of the living ones was of course Buffy Summers herself. Death had been waiting to claim her for seven years, and in fact it did twice, but not before Buffy escaped Death's merciless grip. She was resiliently fighting, wielding a large, single-edged sword, and hacking and slashing her way through a hoard of demons running about wild. The battlefield was testimony to the apocalyptic war that was taking over the world, and Buffy Summers was in the eye of the hurricane. The apocalypse truly had begun. And for the Big Bad that was waiting for them mad the Immortal and the First Evil look like a bitch.

Yes, the First had returned, resurrected and corporealized by the Demon god Seth in the last layer of hell itself. The First, more powerful than ever in his corporealized body was on his own mission in Cleveland's very own Hellmouth. A demon got in Buffy's way and impaled her through the shoulder with a spear. Buffy cried out as sharp pain stung her shoulder. The demon, was a vengeance demon far stronger, and more brutal than Anyanka ever was. He swung at Buffy and she kicked him back into a wall, while she pulled the spear out of her arm. Blood squirted from her injured shoulder. While she recovered, the vengeance demon sprinted towards her, picked her up and shot her up at the roof. As she flew up to the roof she threw the spear down at the demon. Suddenly it fell over dead, spear stuck in his head and brain matter sprayed over the wall like graffiti. Buffy crashed up into the ceiling, but before she could do anything, the Immortal flew up at her, grabbed her, and slammed her back to the ground.

"You set your standards a bit too high." The Immortal mocked. Buffy snapped her leg at him in a ferocious kick that sent him flying back a bit. Buffy stood up and limped over to the Immortal, her sword in hand and ready to do what needed to be done.

"What do you plan on doing to defeat me girl?" The Immortal said, "I told you I can't be beat." He added, unsheathing a huge broadsword. Man, getting shit talked on you about is one thing, but when the man is holding a huge fucking sword, it's so much worse. The Immortal charged at Buffy, but a ray of silver light collided head on into him sending him crashing backwards through a wall. The wall gave into his and and was crushed by the brute force of it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can be a serious bitch when I'm angry." Willow Rosenburg said. Her shirt was torn at the sleeves, and her hair was streaked with blood. Her eyes enlarged and darkened as she began focusing her magical power. The Immortal stood up, but an arrow went through his chest. Kennedy the Slayer jumped down from the balcony and tried to kick the Immortal, but he grabbed her leg and swung her into a marble column. He pulled the arrow out of his chest and tossed it to the side.

"Let's do this. I wanna find out how immortal you really are." Buffy said, charging at the Immortal. The Immortal swung his sword in a large arc at Buffy's head. She jumped over his broadsword and whipped her foot out, kicking the Immortal across the jaw. He flew backwards a few feet and crashed into his steps. The wooden frame gave out, and pieces of oakwood went flying. Buffy grinned, but it was shortlived as the Immortal stood up right away.

Annoyed, she grabbed at her stake angrily and threw it at the Immortal stabbing him through the arm, and pinning him to the wall. Momentarily defenseless, he was unable to block the incoming punch from the Slayer. Her fist collided with his jaw so hard that his back vibrated painfully. She swung again but he moved his head out of the way, and then elbowed her across the mouth. He ripped the stake out his arm and stabbed her through her already injured shoulder. Blood began steadily dripping from the wound, but she bit her lips in spite of the pain and continued on. Kennedy the Slayer stabbed the Immortal through the back with his own broadsword, the blade coming out of his chest.

"Fucking bitch." He said, turning around and backslapping her. A vampire, tall with silky black hair and blue eyes, ripped the sword free from the Immortal's back. He handed him his sword, and pivoted to face Buffy. A sadistic grin covered his face as he sprinted towards her. He swung at her but Buffy ducked and punched him through the chest destroying his unbeating heart. He turned into dust, covering Buffy in a swirl of cigarette like ash. The doors to the mansion busted open and Willow opened her palm, stretched out her arm, palm facing the oncoming Turok Han and muttered, "Destructivicus." A huge ray of silver light engulfed the Turok Han and dusted them all at once.

"Holy fuck." The Immortal said, charging at Buffy and swung. Buffy didn't have time to think, just to react and she front flipped over his huge sword, while swinging her sword at the same time. The Immortal took a step forward and his body split in two, from the head down.

Buffy lands and said, "I guess he couldn't keep it together." Willow burst out laughing, and braced herself for the next oncoming hoard of Turok Han. Her hair turned white and started spiking up as she funneled her power into one last attack. Kennedy and Willow stood behind her incase anything were to happen. An everflowing ball of magic form in her palm. As she funneled power into it, Turok Han charged forward and Willow had no choice but release the wave of magic, killing them.

Elsewhere in Rome

Angel, Spike, Illyria, and Gunn charged at their foes. Even though ridiculously outnumbered, they never gave up faith. "It's time to slay me a dragon." Angel said, charging at the only and huge fucking dragon.

"I knew you'd say something gay like that Angel, you fucking ponce." That dragon was straight out of hell. His scales were flaming red and it's eyes flare evilly. It opened its mouth and unleashed a ball of fire aimed at Angel. Angel would of died had he not jumped over it. After landing on the dragon, Angel began to go to work on it, by landing blows on it's ugly, scaly head. Gunn pulled a 9mm out of his coat and fired away at some ugly, Uliries demon. Shots went through it's chest. There were dozens of Uliries' everywhere. Uliries's demon's are tall and broad shouldered. His face was narrow with purple beady eyes, long yellow fangs. Saliva oozed out there fangs and accidentally got it on his couch. Bullets bursted the Uliries' demon's chest, exploding it's veinous heart upon contact. Illyria was holding against twenty three Uliries demons. Angel restored her time slowing down for a reason. She moved through the crowd with ease.

Illyria grabbed a broadswoard from the hand of a dead body. She charged at the Turok Han. Heads and miscellaneous body parts went flying. Spike swung the broadsword and chopped of the arm of a demon. He spun around and ran the broadsword through another demon's chest. Yelling out a battle cry, Spike charged at more Turok Han. 4 heroes against 40,000 of the Black Thorn's grunts. Outnumbered they were already retreating just a slight bit. Gunn was nearly dead now. If not helped within the next couple of minutes , Gunn wouldn't make it, he'd die of blood loss. Suddenly an earthquake rocked all of Rome.

The Immortal's Mansion

Buffy, Willow, and Kennedy gathered up the remaining survivors, most of them slayers. They counted off how many they was left and it came up to 61, including Buffy. The ground started shaking and the whole mansion trembled, pillars falling down, the staircase started cracking and about to splinter in a few seconds.

"Let's go." Kennedy said, grabbing Willow by the arm and running out of the room. The rest followed behind.

"What's going on?" Willow Rosenburg asked.

"The beginning of the Apocalypse." Buffy replied.

AN: Hope u liked the first chapter , i haven't written in about a year, and this is my first Buffy story so holla back. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Slayer: Hybrid

Chapter 2: Razen

Cleveland, Ohio

"What the fuck did you just say?" Faith, the Vampire Slayer asked. She was lying in her bed next to Robin Wood, who was nearly asleep. Hearing the shrill in her voice, he woke himself up entirely and sat up on the bed. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning in Cleveland and she was dead tired from patrolling around the Hellmouth. That motherfucker was always active, and she really had no time for anything else but patrolling.

"I'm in love with you Faith." Robin Wood said. Faith rolled over on her side, and looked away from him.

"You just tripping Robbie." Faith replied.

"I'm dead fucking serious." Wood said, and put his arm around Faith's waist, where his wood per say was rubbing up against her.

"Hello Pinocchio." Faith says grinning, and Wood laughed. He grinded into her a little making Faith moan a bit.

"Why don't you believe me shorty?" Robin asked.

"Cause I know you just like the sex, and that's it, just like me." Faith said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, she never had a man tell her 'I love you' and hearing it for the first time made her feel so, I don't know, real giggly on the inside.

"Sex is great, yeah, can't even front about that, with you it's like living a porno fantasy, but I really love you Faith." Robin said, kissing her neck, the hairs on it standing up, as she moaned softly. Not being able to control herself, she reaches over and kisses him hard on the mouth, and ripped off his shirt. While Faith was on top, they both began sucking on each other's necks, leaving hickies and leaving each other breathless.

"I love you Faith." Wood said, but Faith did not reply.

12 Minutes Later

Suddenly Faith's cell phone rang, interrupting them. Faith wanted to continue doing what she was doing, but knew better, it could be an important call after all. She grabbed the cell phone and seen it was Buffy Summers on the caller id.

"Fuck, this better be good." Faith said, picking up.

"Who is it?" Wood demanded, very upset that his R Kelly session was interrupted by somebody.

"Summers." Faith replied.

"Dammit!" Wood said.

"Are you two having sex right now? Cause I can call you back when the wood's gone soft." Buffy said.

"No, we're not having sex right now." Faith replied, a bit too defensively. Still inside her, Wood thrusted hard enough to get a moan out of her.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, now why the fuck are you calling in at two in the morning?" Faith asked.

"You picked up on the first ring, so obviously you were awake and doing something." Buffy said.

"That's not the point, get to it B." Faith said anxiously.

"The Apocalypse has just begun." Buffy said.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it. I've never heard of that one before." Faith said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Wood asked.

"The Apocalypse." Faith said, and Wood groaned. Faith slid off of him and sat up on the bed.

"I'm serious, I just killed my boyfriend." Buffy said.

"I thought he was Immortal." Faith sneered.

"Let's just say he wasn't good at making split decisions." Buffy said, and Faith laughed. "Listen Faith. The First has been brought back and corporealized." Buffy said.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Yerp. He was spotted two nights ago." Buffy said.

"Why didn't you tell me then." Faith asked.

"I didn't believe it. But he's on his way to Cleveland." Buffy replied, a little bit out of breath.

"Why is he coming here, it's only Cleveland?" Faith asked, "Besides Lebron James, what else could possibly over here."

"There's supposed to be a huge power source in the Hellmouth." Buffy said bluntly.

"How powerful?" Faith asked.

"One so powerful that it will affect the balance between good and evil. In it's hands is the choice for the destruction of Earth, or it's salvation. So whoever gets the power source wins the final war."

"How did you find out about this?" Faith asked.

"I just gone done talking to Giles, it's another one of the secrets the Council tried to hide." Buffy said.

"Roger that." Faith said.

"Stop the First from getting this power source. If possibly try to get it on our side, we could use it, what ever the hell it is." Buffy said, and hung up.

Faith looks over at Wood and tells him everything that Buffy just told her. She hopped off the bed and got into battle gear. She had on a black leather outfit, with lightweight chainmail fitted on the inside of it to block blade attacks , and reduce the force of physical blows. She put own her black Army boots and strapped a nine millimeter to her right thigh. She tied her hair up in a bun and put her katana in it's sheath and strapped it to her back.

Wood got up and got dressed as well. He dressed in a black beater, loose black jeans, black tims and grabbed his double edged sword out of his closet and strapped it over his back as well. Wood looked over at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Always ready baby." Faith replied.

"Who we taking with us?" Wood asked.

"Just Vi and Rona, we should be aight." Faith said. Wood shrugged and they left the bedroom.

Rome, Italy

"So what we about to do now?" Kennedy asked.

"There's a battle out there somewhere." Buffy Summers said, relying on her Slayer instincts.

"I'm tired." Ronin, one of the newest Vampire Slayers complained.

"Get used to it or you'll die. Slayers never rest." Buffy said, and motioned for them to follow her. As she stepped outside the mansion, she used the broadsword to cut through the gate. Outside it was pitch black. Buffy couldn't even see the Slayers behind her.

"Willow?" Buffy said.

"What?"

"Illuminate us so we can see where we're at and where we going."

"Okay." Willow replied.

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light, and everybody could see up to 10 yards in front of them. When Willow illuminated everything, the Turok Han creeping around then from all sides were exposed.

"Fuck." Ronin said, punching one across it's jaw. Buffy pulled her sword out of its scabbard and began decapitating the vampires, dust trailing her wherever she moved. Other Slayers jumped in. Ronin was surrounded by three vampires. She grabbed a wooden stake and threw it at the first one that moved. It caught him right between the eyes, crushing it's skull and disintegrating into dust. The second one caught her with a hook that sent her reeling. The third one came out of nowhere, and sent her and roundhouse kick that lifted her off of her feet and crashed her into the side of a minivan. The front passenger door caved in from where she hit. Then, they began double teaming on her, unloading a barrage of punches and kicks that swelled up her whole face. Her body was bruised and broken in certain areas.

I have to keep fighting, she thought, but instead, succumbed to the exhaustion, and one of the Turok Han's fangs pierced her exposed throat, sucking the life out of her. Suddenly, the vampire was off of her and flying backwards, and before he could crash into anything else, he turned into dust. Kennedy stood over Ronin and offered her hand.

"Get up Slayer." Kennedy said, yanking her onto her feet. But it was too much for Ronin who fell over and died, she could not handle the life of a Slayer. Kennedy brushed the tears out of her eyes and impaled a vampire with the spear in her hand, ducked another one's vicious blow and wrapped her legs around his head, and snapped his neck. As she got up another Turok Han punched her in the back and she fell forward. He jumped at her, but she shoved the spear she had through his mouth, shoving out his skull and brain matter out of the back of his head.

Buffy continued kicking ass until she looked up at the sky, and seen a blue cosmic light ray flying straight for downtown Rome. Whatever was in that light ray was powerful, it's entire mass had crackling energy around it. Suddenly, it seemed to make a pit stop and landed, and Buffy seen that light wave headed straight for her. It came rushing at her , quicker than the speed of sound, and stopped. The person or whatever it was, was tall, about 6'2''. It's body frame was built, completely ripped like if he was snoring steroids all day, but that power that flowed from him, was godlike. He had piercing green eyes, and spiked black hair. He had an evil sneer on his face and a huge fucking sword strapped to his back. It was bigger than Cloud's Buster Blade. He charged at the Turok Han and began to slice away. He killed so many Turok Han that they're dust began swirling over them like a fog, but whatever this fucker was, he continued killing them easily, like if they were nothing. Within ten seconds, about a hundred and seven Turok Han were dusted. Buffy walked up to him and all they other Slayers were fearful of this bean.

"What are you?" Buffy asked.

"Rouge Agent." He replied.

"Who are you?" Buffy Summers asked.

"My name is Razen, and I'm a Hybrid Slayer." And with that he flew onwards to the other outnumbered battle.

AN: Hope u like this chapter. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Slayer: Hybrid

Chapter 3: The Dark Angel

A Hybrid Slayer? Buffy Summers thought, What the fuck? I thought all Slayers were female, and he obviously isn't.

Razen stood before her, in all his power and glory, an eerie type of glory, yet powerful and manipulative at the same time. Razen was surrounded by and aura of blue haze. Two black wings erupted out of his shoulder blades and he was ready to take flight.

"Oh my God." Buffy said horrified, stepping back in a mixture of fear and awe.

"Buffy." Razen stared at her with those powerful green eyes. "You best to hurry up if you wanna see Angel… and Spike." He said.

"Spike's alive?' Buffy's eyes began to water. "How?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say the Creator had mercy on him and he came to Rome looking for you, but he found you with the Immortal at the club so he went back to LA." Razen said.

"Fuck." Buffy said. Spike had come to see her but she had been too busy with the Immortal to even sense his presence, which was odd. After all that they had been through, all the rough sex in the crypt, his apparent love for her, even she had despised his very being for a while.

"You always hurt those you love." He had once said. She remembered his soft caresses on her face, the way he moaned as he made love to her. She could literally smell him now, and fell all of him in her. She could feel the soft kisses to her breasts, his teeth grazing across her nipples, the way her body felt every time he made her come, that was something none of her previous lovers could do to her. She remembered how she had told she loved him in the end, as they held hands, and he had not believed her before turning into ash for the cause of destroying the First. She smiled in ecstasy, tears running down her eyes, completely oblivious to the rest of the world, including Razen.

"Focus Buffy." Razen said sharply, bring her out of her dreamlike state. Buffy stopped thinking of Spike for a second, even though it was hard. Thinking of him was too painful right now, cause all she wanted was for him to be here for her, to comfort like he did on that one night, in a stranger's house. Razen's words stirred memories in her

That made her blush from head totoe. After all this was the same Spike that had gotten Warren to make a BuffyBot to he could fuck it since he believed he'd never get that close to the real thing.

Buffy fell against Razen's shoulder, leaning on him as she cried. This last year without Spike had been so hard, and with everything going on, he wasn't there when she needed him the most. Willow saw the pain that her friend was going through and began to cry too. Kennedy hugged her close, she and everybody else realized how close they needed to be for the most apocalyptic fight in the existence of the world. Not that there won't be anymore apocalyptic fights, but this one could destroy the very existence of earth. And the very person who could save or destroy it stood before them. Razen was the power source that the First was looking for. He could save the World that they came to know and love, or if he chose he could destroy it along with everybody else with it. And Buffy was crying on him. Razen's facial expression didn't change, his eyes stared forward with an icy look to them.

"Buffy, I'll take care of this little fight in LA. You go help Faith and Wood with the First." Razen said.

"No." Buffy argued.

"Catch you in a couple." Razen said, creating a teleport. Buffy stared at him, but he took flight at the speed of light.

"Fuck." Buffy cursed.

"We still missing Dawn and Xander." Willow pointed out.

"Summon them." Buffy commanded. Willow nodded and began summoning Xander and Dawn to them. A couple of seconds later, Buffy saw her sister magickally appear before her. Xander appeared in Willow's arms.

"What the fuck?" Xander said.

"Hey baby." Willow winked at him.

Xander got of her and asked her, "What's going on?"

"Just hop in the portal." Willow ordered. "Huh." Xander said, and Willow kicked him in the portal when he hesitated.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"Just jump in." Buffy said, "But…" Buffy grabbed a squirming Dawn and hopped into the portal. She felt a sick sensation in her stomach, but shrugged it off as it was only momentarily. She fell out of the portal and realized she was in Cleveland. How could she tell? She could hear Faith yelling right next to the Hellmouth. How subtle.

Gotta help Faith with the First, talk to Spike later, Buffy thought.

Los Angeles

Angel got knocked back by the dragon's tail. He flew backwards into a group of demon who began to viciously attack him. "Bugger that. If anyone's dusting Angel, it'll be me." Spike yelled, charging at the demons. Their eyes opened wide in surprise as Spike began unleashing on them. Spike grabbed the first one he saw and rammed his fingers through it chest. He slammed his knee into it's rock hard stomach and as the demon bent over he cradled its head under his armpit. The demon squirmed a bit, until Spike broke its neck. He hurled the demon at its buddies and Spike charged at them. Spike swung at a uliries demon, catching him in the jaw, and knocking out its teeth. The force of the blow was so hard it peeled back the skin on his jaw, exposing the raw gums.

The demon screamed in agony, but Spike punched it on the forehead, caving in its eyes into the back of its skull. Angel's eyes were wide in surprise, but the dragon unleashed a huge fireball that was two seconds from killing them.

Gunn looked up at Illyria who was standing over him trying to heal his wounds.

"You're kinda hot Illyria, but not as cute as Fred." Gunn said, and he breathed his last. Illyria laid his dead body down and cried. She had seen enough people she cared about die. How do humans deal with all the pain? She asked herself.

Just as the fireball was about to obliterate Spike and Angel, an angelic figure appeared over them, black wings unfurled. The fireball came down on him and dissipated and left no mark on his body. The Dark Angel was unfazed. His wings stretched out to full wingspan as he took flight after the dragon and unleashed a vicious kick to its jaw that sent it crashing into a building sending shockwaves all through LA, putting the Richter scale at 9.5.

Illyria looked up at Angel and asked, "Who the fuck is he?" Angel shrugged. Then the Dark Angel flew over to the dragon and place his hand on its scaly throat. Suddenly he powered up. All his true might was revealed in that second. Electricity crackled around him. The dragon looked into his eyes, looking for mercy, and finding none. A huge ray of light formed in his hand and he unleashed into the dragon's throat, blowing of it's head. The supernatural being pulled a huge sword out of his scabbard and chased after everyone else left. He sliced a demon in half, ducked the blow of another demon and blew that demon apart with raw energy. They tired to gang up o him, but it was useless. There were about 20,000 of them and only one of him. He threw his sword at them, slick demons left and right and he charged at them. Wave of energy sparked up and crackled off him. He grabbed his sword and impaled six Turok Han on it. Spike, Angel, and Illyria charged into the battle as well.

"Back up." He yelled at them.

"This is our fight, you fucking ponce." Spike yelled. Spike stabbed a Turok Han through its heart with a stake, dusting it instantly. Suddenly the Dark Angel's power blew them back. Spike's and Angel's skin began to burn away.

"Stay away." He said, not even looking over at Illyria. She rushed over to the wounded vampires.

"You could of warned us you little fucker." Spike yelled.

The Angel yawned, "Fuck this already." The Dark Angel stuck his hand out and a huge orb of energy, bout two miles in diameter covered everything. With his other hand he shielded Spike, Angel, and Illyria. He unleashed the massive blast, destroying that entire section of LA. All the demons disintegrated turning into nothingness.

"Hey, you could of killed a lot of innocent people." Angle bitched, his body tensing up just incase there was a fight.

"Be easy. If the world is ending and you still in yo fucking room, you seriously got a problem. Half of the people running away is crippled. So chill." The wings shrunk and disappeared.

"What are you?" Spike asked.

"I'm Razen. No need to talk about that , Buffy's waiting for you Spike."

Spike smiled,and Angel scowled. Suddenly Razen smelled the demon in Fred's body called Illyria.

"Illyria!" He barked, wings unfurled again.

" Yes.Why?" Illyria replied.

"You were the one who killed my family you miserable shit." Razen said.

"No , you got me confused." Illyria complained. She didn' want to believe that she had ruined someone else's life.

"I can smell your blood you ancient demon." Razen said. "I've been looking for you thousands of years ago." Razen said.

"No one's killing here." Spike said.  
Razen's eyes sparkled a real evil green, "We'll see about that," He said, pulling ou his huge sword. 


	4. Chapter 4

Slayer: Hybrid

Chapter 4

Cruel Intentions

Razen wielded his long blade and held it real close to Illyria. "I've been looking for you for a while now demon." Razen said dangerously, he was a rattlesnake, ready to uncoil and strike on her. His tan skin was slightly glistening from sweat. Though it was about one o'clock in the morning, the humidity was still overwhelmingly hot enough to make him sweat a little. All around him were buildings crushed from the battle that ended a couple seconds ago. The energy blast that Razen did left a huge crater in the center of Los Angeles, leaving a ditch about 50 feet deep. Buildings partially blown apart, and rubble was scattered all around him.

"Now put that hunk of metal down before you hurt yourself." Spike said, keeping himself at a distance where the sword could not strike him.

"You don't understand dammit. She wiped out my entire race." Razen said.

"Then I should have no problem with you, if your people was just as weak as you are." Illyria said. She knocked his sword back with a hard shove, and swung as hard as she could at him. Her fist collided with his jaw, leaving a ripple effect on his face. But Razen did not flinch or move. Not one fucking bit. He put his sword back in his sheath.

"Killing you with my bare hands will be so much better." Razen grinned.

"No!" Angel screamed, vamping. His face contorted into that of a demon. His heart began accelerating, and his muscles began to bulge.

"Be easy or you'll die too." Razen said, staring at Angel through peripheral vision. Angel did not back off though, instead scowl ed and his face returned to that of a human.

"No one here is dying tonight." Spike growled at Razen. Suddenly Razen powered up, blowing them back a bit.

"You don't understand. Illyria is a killer, a ruthless killer, she's the reason I'm me today." Razen said.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"Can't talk now. I got shit to do and the world to conquer." Razen said.

"You're just as evil and fucked as me, if not worse. At least I fight for good." Illyria said, her voice nearly hysterical. "I fight so the world can live, you fight so you can take over. Why?"

"Because you fucking destroyed my world and fed my people to your servants. I've already destroyed one of your worlds, I can get a head start on this one." Razen said.

"What do you mean, both my world's."

"Who do you think destroyed your people and them fucking ugly ass palaces. Someone had to." Razen said smoothly.

"You son of a bitch." Illyria yelled, needing the two vampires to call her down, before she recklessly got herself killed.

"You're one to talk. Since when did you become the Almighty Judge or something like that." Razen said, glaring at her.

"You don't plan on killing Buffy cause I'm ready for some warm cookies straight out of the oven." Angel said.

"No cookies for you motherfucker." Spike said, laughing his ass off. Spike pulled a cigarette out of his duster and lit it up with a match. "You smoke?" He asked Razen.

"Yeah, I kinda picked up the old habit from my father." Razen replied. Spike handed him a cigarette and Razen began smoking.

"Are you killing Buffy?" Spike repeated,

"Not yet." Razen said.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

" I am evil, sort of.

"I am gonna take over the world, and everyone will come probrably to stop me and I'll have no choice but to kill her." Razen said mournfully.

"You don't have to do this." Illyria said, grabbing her knife handle, just in case Razen made a wrong move.

"And you didn't have to kill your brother race the Abbadons did you?" Razen asked. Illyria's eyes opened up in shock.

"That was a long time ago, millenniums ago." Illyria said.

"Not long enough to forget about it. I never forgot about how your people killed my family. How they snapped my little brother's neck!" Razen's veins bulged out. His aura was dangerously powerful, and if he didn't calm down, he could destroy a large part of California in a heart beat. "You're the fucking filthiest one of them all Illyria."

"I've changed. But killing Buffy and conquering the world is not what your family would of wanted." Illyria pointed out.

"I wouldn't know, they died when I was six. But that didn't a goddamn fucking thing to your people. So now I don't give a fuck. I don't want to kill Summers, but knowing her, she'll fight me even after she finds out who I am." Razen said.

"How do you know that?" Illyria asked.

"Slayers can't resist a good fight." Razen said, "I would know, I am one." He added.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"Later on when we're all together, I'll explain a lot of things, and then I'm back to what I gotta do." Razen said.

"Let's go to Cleveland." Angel said. His dark, brooding eyes stared at the strange "Slayer". Razen nodded and outstretched his palm, in a flash of power, a huge portal opened.

"Let's go." Razen said.

"How do we know you won't try to kill us on the other side?" Spike asked.

"Don't be a coward, there's three of you, and one of me." Razen said, "And anyways I'm on a tight schedule. I'll save y'all for another day." Razen said, jumping in. Then Angel and Spike jumped in, then Illyria. As Illyria went through, she made sure she had a tight grip on the handle of her knife. He's eerily scary, she thought, but intriguing and powerful at the same time…

Cleveland, Ohio

"You alright Faith?" Buffy asked her. Faith was sitting on her bed, close to tears with a flask of Hennessy in her hand.

""You depended on me Buffy, you depended on me on stopping the First from getting the power source. But that motherfucka was gone when we got there. I was too busy fucking with Robin to get the job done." Faith replied. "Now the rest of the world's fuck cause I was too busy with his tongue in my fucking pussy. Men, they give good oral, and you forget about saving the world."

"Been there." Buffy said, thinking of Spike. She remembered how their first time having sex was, how powerful he felt holding her, how he made her feel as if she was the center of the universe, and how good he could eat her out too. Spike could fuck, and he knew it and used it to his advantage. "It's all good though, I kinda had a run in with the power source. I think." Buffy said.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"A Slayer, a male Slayer." Buffy replied.

"Are you fucking serious?" Faith said laughing. "Is he hot?" Faith asked.

"There's something familiar about him, he kinda looks like Spike." Buffy replies.

"He must be hot, I gotta see this motherfucker. Why is he so important?" Faith asked.

"He has power beyond anything I've ever seen. It's unbelievable. He can fly, he can teleport, create portals, destroy thousands of Turok Han in seconds, and he's coming here with Spike." Buffy said happily. She couldn't wait to see Spike. Feel him inside her once again, to feel his mischievous tongue running up her soft thighs and into her wet pussy.

"Spike's alive?"

"You asking me a lot of questions bitch. Yes, I found out from Razen." Buffy said laughing. Faith grabbed a pillow and slammed it into Buffy's face.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Faith asked, putting her in the scissors. Xander runs into the room. "Spike, Fred, Angel, and Razen are here." He said.

"Bring them here." Buffy said.

"Aight, bring them here." She said softly. She was about to see Spike. Did he love her still? A couple of seconds later, Xander came back to the room with them. Xander closed the door behind him and sat down.

"Spike." Buffy said, her eyes watering. She hugged Spike and began to cry on him. "I've missed you so much these last two years." She said, nearly crushing his ribcage.

"I missed you even more luv, I don't know which is worse, hell or not being able to be with you." Spike replied, kissing her forehead softly. Angel scowls and sits down next to Xander. "Women." They said in unison. Faith's room was pretty comfortable. It had a king size waterbed, some good air condition, a large big screen tv, and a small living room.

"What's up Angel and Fred?" Buffy asked. Angel nods but don't say anything.

"I'm not Fred Buffy." Illyria replies.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Illyria. Queen of Demons. You could say Fred is my permanent host." She replied.

"What is this, invasion of the bodysnatchers?" Buffy asked.

"Fred died Buffy. Illyria was a demon parasite who was released into Fred without her knowing." Angel said and Buffy gasped.

"Fred's dead, anything else I missed?" She asked.

"Cordelia died, she never woke up out of the coma. We think Wesley died, Gunn died, and Harmony died if you care." Angel said. Buffy stifled a sob that threatened to come out.

"Maybe I should leave." Razen said, void of all emotions.

"Don't leave yet, you're the bloody final act." Spike said, with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Buffy asked.

"He's here to conquer the world, it's the reason he's helping, eliminate the competition." Spike continued.

"Not if I kill you first." Buffy said dangerously.

"Two reason it's not happening, one , you far from my power level, you don't stand a chance, and two I'm your son. Buffy, I'm your son."

End of chapter.

AN: Hey in case you're confused about Razen's parents, don't worry I didn't fuck up, you just gotta wait till next chapter to understand it.


	5. Chapter 5

Slayer:Hybrid

Chapter 5

Origins

Buffy stared at Razen for the longest time with her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock as Razen told her this.

"You , my son. I don't think so." She replied, "I'm only twenty two, you're like what, nineteen." She replied.

"You right Buffy, but there are lots of shit you don't know about." Razen said, sitting down across the room. His eyes were green like Buffy's , but they looked dark with pain flashed across them. They say that the eyes are windows to the soul, and they could see and very sad and dark soul in him. A soul that has been through a lot. "There's a whole fuckload you don't know about me." He said, pulling off his battle dress shirt, revealing his muscular body through a beater.

"Explain it then, I wanna know how the fuck you could be my son." Buffy said, with a hidden note of sarcasm. Spike sat down next to her.

"Easy pet, the poor bastard probably jus' got done taking a couple of hits of the crack pipe and fucked up his brain." Spike said. Xander laughed softly.

"That's funny coming from you father." Razen said. A sneer eerily familiar like Spike's crept up on his face. Faith stared at him. He's hot, Faith thought, and tried to stop staring at him, yet finding a hard time doing so.

"Now, don't get your knickers wet, but did you say I'm your father." Spike said.

"Yeah. I ain't proud of being born to a vampire and a Slayer, but hey, life's a bitch and you take what you get." Razen said.

"You got a lot of explaining to do." Buffy said, sighing.

"Up until now, when Spike and me came here, you've been feeling an emptiness in you, like part of your life was missing, I am that part of you Buffy." Razen said.

"That don't make no fucking sense. What Slayer doesn't feel some kind of emptiness in her, it's part of the job." Buffy replied.

"Alright. For you to understand, I will give you direct access to memories." Razen said.

"Those could be fake." Xander pointed out thoughtfully.

"Xander, look bro, I know that dude showed you fake memories about your future with Anya, but it ain't even like that." Razen told Xander.

"How could you know about that?" Xander asked, stupefied. The very mentioning of Anya was sharp enough to cut into his very being, and water his eyes.

"I've watched y'all from underground for years." Razen said.

"What do you mean by underground?" Angel asked. He was now attentive to what Razen had to say.

"The very same hell dimension Spike went to when he faded out. Death wanted to torture you worse, but I pulled you into the weakest hell dimension possible. With me, but I couldn't reach you." Razen said.

"Oh God, if tha' was the bloody weakest, how bad was the one I was going to?" Spike asked.

"You were going to the Devil's torture chamber. Because of all your sins you were going to hell, And since you committed an act of love for redemption, your torture would have been unbearable. I was trying to save you." Razen said. Razen's eyes were dull green. It seemed as if he were a dark abyss that would never see the light of day. While Buffy's were sparkling with love and energy, his were dead and void of all love and emotion.

"You were in there, weren't you?" Illyria asked., "The legends about that place are infamous."

"yeah. Down there they hate me because of what I am, part demon, part vampire, part human, all Vampire Slayer. A half breed with Spike's and Buffy's blood. A King of Kings, The Slayer of Slayers. So yeah I got tortured bad, but fuck, I'm here, that's all that matters."

"But isn't Lucifer the Devil?" Illyria asked.

"Yes and no." Razen said, "Lucifer is the angry angel who brought down a third of God's original angels with him. He is the most powerful cherubin in existence. His glory was so great and powerful, he thought he could override God Almighty himself. God in turn, kicked his asss out of heaven with all the other traitorous angels. Upon his descent to Earth, he landed in an early version of a Hellmouth." Razen said.

"Aw fuck." Angel said, speaking up.

"Yeah. When he got to the Hellmouth, he was robbed of his powers, by the very evil in him. Tired of being in suck a glorified body, the evil formed itself into a new being, what is known as the devil." He continued. " The Devil is the First, the First Evil." Lucifer used to be a beautiful angel with enormous power, but the First made a mistake." Razen said.

"What was that?" Faith asked.

"In locking Lucifer up, Lucifer channeled his rage into power. He channeled this rage for millenniums, making him more powerful than the First. Just recently there was a rift in the hell portal, only demons could have acess to it, but now anything can cross over. That would include Lucifer and the First. That's how I got out." Razen explained.

"What cause the rift?" Buffy asked.

"You did Buffy." Razen said.

"Now's not the time to be pointin' fingers you soddin' prick." Spike said, his British accent thick.

"The Immortal was one of the traitorous angels sent to Earth. While Lucifer and the rest of them went to hell, Marcos was punished worst of all. Marcos, or the Immortal as you know him, was a serafin that was constantly with God, seen his in all his glorious power and worshipped him. Marcos was one of the fakest angels in the history of them, even more than Lucifer. He had seen God in all his glory and believed that an angel could defeat him. Marcos tried to stab God in the back and paid for it dearly." Razen said. "He was exiled to Earth to live as an Immortal human, given the key that could unlock the gates of hell, doesn't sound to bad? In being exiled and Immortal, there was a stipulation that even as a human Marcos would never find redemption and go to hell. So it would have been in his best interest to stay alive right? He could of freed Lucifer and his pack of angels, but decided not to. He was pissed off that Lucifer couldn't get the job done, so he left him to suffer in hell and lived out the rest of his life, taking pleasures in sins that blasphemed against God. When you killed him, the impossible was possible, he was sent to he where he forfeited his key, unlocking the Gates of Hell." Razen said.

"So tell me about you." Buffy said.

"To understand me you have to understand my demon." Razen said.

"Go ahead and explain, bore us to death with you vocal autobriography." Xander said , dripping with sarcasm.

"Razen the demon, Prince of Abbadonia was forced to watch the killing of his brother, his sister, and his parents. The Abbadoinians had allied up with their brother race, the Arragothans, Illyria's people. They had betrayed us and destroyed every Abbadonian. Illyria's father locked me away in a magickal weapon, the sword you used against the Turok Han. Razen lied there for three millenniums. When Spike died in the hellmouth(Spike shudders), a part of you died as well. The flame that and Spike created as you held hands was me, my essence, my soul. When Spike died I was released to go to Heaven, since I was sinless, but Razen the demon attached himself and we fused souls and became one. He is part of my conscious, but the body is mine." Razen explained.

"It can't be." Buffy explained, her eyes filling up with tears. "How come you're nearly as old as me?" Buffy asked.

"Hell is unlike here. Here two months are two months, months in the otherworld are years. I was tortured until you set me free." And with that, Razen stood up and left the room.

AN: For those who actually read this, thanks, sorry I haven't updated, been real busy while in the Navy.


	6. Chapter 6

Slayer: Hybrid 

Chapter 6: Sermper Fidelis

Authors Note: What's good to all the people on Much love to all the writers who take time to write for the enjoyment of others. Even more love to Holly4, author of a seriously kick ass story By the Midnight Light and other hot shit. Girl, your shit is off the chain, and Spuffy is good. Thanks to everyone who reads the crazy shit we dream of on paper. Lots of love to Joss Whedon and anyone else who took part in the seven seasons of Buffy. The only thing, damn y'all for not coming with a Season 8. Not even anymore Angel. God…. Quite a bit of adult content in this chapter.

Buffy got up to chase after her son Razen, but he disappeared, vanishing into darkness darker than his heart. As Buffy goes to give chase and find Razen, Spike grabbed her by the wrist. "Leave him be, he needs his space right now Buffy." Spike said, still in shock over Razen's story. "We need to strategized cause if what Razen says is true, we're super fucked." He wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, making her shudder and blush.

"Anyone hungry?" Xander asked. "I don't know about y'all but I'm seriously hungry. I need to eat, I need to have sex, I need to…" Xander was cut off by Willow.

"You need another eye." She said bluntly. Her sensuous lips curved into a shy smile, reminding Xander of them good old days where she liked him.

"You gonna chill with me Willow?" Xander asked. She nodded and linked arms with him, where they walked away in haste, chatting like the good days back in high school.

"I need a cup of coffee." Angel said, suddenly looking real tired, wrinkles crisscrossing his face.

"You alrigh' Angel?" Spike asked, a look of mild concern on his face.

"I'm alright Spike. What do you care anyway?" He said, standing up from his chair and silently sulking out the door.

"I swear he never changed, still the lonely, brooding vamp I met nine years ago. What did I ever see in him?" Buffy asked herself. Spike laughed.

"Well I'm gonna smoke a square right quick and then I'm gonna check up on Dawn." Faith said, grabbing her jacket.

"Thanks." Buffy said. Faith nodded and left. Illyria was the only other one left in the room. She looked at Buffy softly, and said, "I'm going to find your son." Illyria said. She began to go out of the door until Buffy stopped her with a strong arm.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Buffy said.

"We got issues we have to work out. We need to talk." Illyria said stubbornly. With that she turned on her heel and left the room, quietly closing it behind her.

"Jus' me and you now pet?" Spike noticed, his voice turning husky. "This might not be such a good idea." Spike said, and started to leave.

"Spike I forgave you a long time so don't think about your soulless past." Buffy said. Buffy pulled him down to the bed again. "Don't leave me. You already left me before, and that was bad enough." She continued.

"I love you Slayer. I'll never leave your side." Spike said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Spike, while you were gone, I needed you so bad. I needed to be held, kissed, and I needed so much from you and I couldn't have it cause you were dead. I was denied this for nearly two years, and now you're here again. What do you expect? I need you more than I need life." Buffy said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to be strong and failed. She broke down, crying and pouring her very essence into him.

Spike had also tried to be strong but having Buffy here, crying in front of him was too much for him to bear. "I love you too Buffy. I would sacrifice the world just to be with you, there isn't a damn I wouldn't give up for you." He said, licking the salty tears off here cheeks. She in turn unloaded a barrage of kisses on his neck. Her soft lips cause Spike to tremble, the aching agony of wanting Buffy so bad for so long… "You drive me crazy luv'." Spike said, sliding underneath her, with her on top. As she slid her lips to his, she began grinding her aching pussy into the erection that was threatening to burst through his jeans.

"You trying to shank me with that thing Spike." She said, her nipples hard like diamonds.

"Hell yea' Buffy. I'm gonna cut you all up baby." Spike said grinning, making Buffy blush once more.

"Just shut up and fuck me. I need you so bad Spike." Buffy said, claiming his lips again with hers, like if she was trying to suck the life out of him. As she broke away from the killer kiss, he ripped off her shirt and bra in one swift movement. Buffy's eyes opened wide with shock.

"I'll buy you another pair." He said and began sucking on her erect nipples, making her moan and squirm in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Spike said dirtily. He was starting to sound like a professional porno star. Probably to much Playboy TV. Buffy nodded and moaned, sending vibrations down to his body. Spike grazed his vampiric fangs across her nipple. Causing Buffy to nearly scream from the rush of pleasure swallowing her like Jonah and the Whale. She buckled her hips hard into him. He ripped his shirt off in a heartbeat. Buffy unbuckled his belt and began to slide down his jeans.

Spike began to tug at her skirt. The black dress went flying to the side. Buffy tugged on her panties and threw those as well. "You kinda look differen' from the last time I saw you pet." Spike commented, noticing the sensual curves on her. Her ran his tongue over her naked body. The trail of kisses went to her neck, leaving Buffy wanting more.

"What do you mean by that?" Buffy asked. She grabbed his hard cock, pumping it nice and slow. Spike shuddered and trembled like a virgin about to come for the first time. "Back when we first hooked up, I though you were a bit too skinny, nearly anorexic. Now, now you look like you did when we first met, back when you were sixteen. That young beautiful innocence and everything. That was one of the first things I noticed about you baby, you were pure. Now you even got bigger breasts." Spike said, noticing the Slayer's larger tits.

Buffy smiled and lowered her breast to his face, teasingly. "They ain't fake, they are real, and property of Buffy the Slayer." She said, her thighs were soaking wet, now her fluids just keep drippin onto Spike. "I can't wait to taste you." He said, kissing her breasts, slowly running his tongue over them.

"Taste me Spike. Please…." She suddenly begged, her pussy a pulsing tunnel of heat. Spike flipped her over onto her back.

"Oh Spike." She giggled. Spike traced kissed from her neck down to her cleavage, taking time to suck on both her nipples.. She arched her backing, causing her wet pussy to rub against his cock.

"Not yet luv'." He said, and slid two fingers into her. Buffy sighed in heavenly ecstasy as he slid them deeper into her, while devouring her nipples. Slowly and tortuously he slid his lips down to her aching, but sexual mound that was soaking up the sheets with her juices.

"Faith will have a heart attack when she finds out." Buffy said.

"Remind her that she fucked Wood in your room." Spike replied. He was grinning from ear to ear like a kid who realizes his parents bought him and XBOX 360 for Christians.

"I think you're the devils son." Buffy said.

"Nah just his cousin." Spike said sarcastically. As he slid his tongue in the her pussy, and she nearly screamed agains.

"You miss that pet? I used to eat you out a lot. Can I get that pussy to go?" Spike said, immitatng an Burger King employee.

"Yes." She said breathless. She grinded her hips into his mouth, and his tongue slid even deeper, tasting her sweet nectar, the sweet water of life that she had to offer him. She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to control herself. She sobbed softly, nearly on the verge of coming.

"That's right luv', come in my mouth, you lil' freak." Spike said. He popped her clit into his mouth and began sucking on it. Buffy was about to scream, it was just too much, so instead she covered her mouth and came hard. Spike drunk it up like a man on the verge of dehydration.

"Fuck me Spike. Fuck me dammit." Buffy demanded.

"Always at your service Slayer." Spike said, as Buffy began to grab his cock with both her hands.

"I need you, I need you now dammit." Spike said.

"Then sleep with me baby. I love you so much Spike." Buffy said.

Spike began to rub the head of his dick against her wet opening, making Buffy moan. Hearing her moan only made him harder. Unable to control himself, he slid into her in a state of frenzied passion. He slid in and out slowly for a bit, suckig her nipples, his cock deep in her pussy. Everytime he slid in and out he could truly see how wet he could make Buffy get. Her pussy had betrayed her away. Buffy grinded harder into them and Spike unleashed the animal. He picked her up, with Buffy on his cock and her legs locked around him and slammed her up against the wall, fucking her hard and passionately and full of care. The ceiling began to crumble around them as he fucked her against the wall.

"Yea' Faith's definitely gonna pissed. Holy shit." Spike said.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This probably gonna be a short chapter. Don't feel like writing too much in this chapter, Just gonna talk about a character I cannot stand, Angel. He had to of whined and sulked through most of Buffy. My opinion, most might not agree which is why there will be Spuffy in this book, no angel eating Buffy's cookies(season 7). Anyway some adult content, and a surprise twist to the chapter. Also Kennedy is in this chapter temporarily, I don't really like her and willow together, but I kinda forgot about her. LOL. Anyway, feel free to let me know about my progress , this is my first Buffy fic and I love it.**

**Slayer:Hybrid**

**Chapter 7**

**Must Be Magic Bitch**

Buffy arched her back up as Spike continued to thrust his cock hard into her. Legs locked tightly around his back, squeezing the life out of him, yet at the same time allowing him to go sooo much more deeper than normal. No longer where they up against the wall like earlier, where it had been their primary position for about two hours. Only until the ceiling caved in did they realize they would have to switch to something else. Two hours of sweet, yet intense sex before they tried a new position that Buffy never tried before. The infamous doggie style. For about an hour and forty five minutes Spike fucked her good and hard in that position.

Now they were fucking with Buffy grinding away on Spike's lap, and Spike at the edge of the bed. Spike was on the verge of losing control, watching how Buffy's hair bounced up and down with every thrust. How he was covered in so much of her fluids it looked like he was wearing protection or something. As Buffy came down on his cock, she squeezed with her muscles as hard as she could. Spike's eyes were wide in pleasure as he finally shot his load inside. If it wasn't for his undead status, there would have been another pregnancy coming through. Spike's knees buckled and he actually trembled. His platinum blonde hair was in a disarray, a very unusual look for Spike. Yet something about him made him such a hottie, no matter how fucked up he looked.

"Bite me Spike." Buffy exposed her bare and tender neck. He could feel the blood pulsing within her body, and with the knowledge of how sweet a Slayer's blood would taste, let alone Buffy's. It would be like drinking wine giving to him by God himself. Like that would ever happen, but on pure instinct, Spike vamped, his fangs sliding out unconsciously. He slid his fangs into her neck still thrusting away, even after spilling himself in her. Buffy moaned in a state of pure ecstasy, and came hard, her orgasm rushing over her like a tidal wave, threatening to drown her in the ocean of pleasure.

As she rode it out, her pussy was so fucking slick and wet from four hours of sex. She squeezed him hard with her tight muscles and drained Spike of every drop of come he had left in his body. Panting hard she slid off of him, her asscheeks wet with come, proof of their intense lovemaking. "God I love you baby. I missed you so much." Buffy said, her eyes watering slightly. She claimed Spike's lips with hers tenderly. Spike smiled on her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, erection still hard and rubbing up against her tight pussy.

"Again Spike. I'm done, you wore me out. I don't know about you." Buffy said, grabbing his dick and stroking it softly.

"I could fuck you all day and still have a lil' left." Spike said grinning, making the Slayer blush furiously. Realizing the reaction he got out of her, his fingers slid down to her clit, making her squirm once more.

"Spiiiiike."

Meanwhile Outside

Angel watched Buffy and Spike cuddle, tears silently streaming down his eyes. His very heart and soul felt like it was torn in half by a vicious werewolf. He had known of Spike and Buffy's relationship back in Sunnydale, but had figured that had ended when Spike died. He thought Buffy had completely moved on without them both, yet she never stopped loving Spike. But witnessing them in the act of consummation had left his very sanity hanging on by a mere thread. Buffy, the woman he had loved for nearly eight years, the woman who had given him her innocence, an innocence so pure and undiluted, that it had driven him into becoming Angelus. Angel shuddered at the thought of the sadistic vampire that still lived within him. Angelus would never go away.

With tears still streaming down his cheeks, the soulful vampire walked off to sulk. He needed time alone, where he could sulk, and think. He had loved Buffy and Cordelia. Lost them both, one to Spike, and one to a coma. He even sorta loved Darla, in a weird vampey way and he was forced to stake her himself. Love was such a fucking bitch to him. Scorned by God, scorned by humans, and scorned by vampires. Angel laid down next to a oak tree, where he cried bitterly.

"I loved you Buffy… I loved you." Angel said, and pulled a stake out of his hidden coat pocket.

"Goodbye Buffy." Angel said, and rammed the stake through his heart, instantly turning into a pile of ash.

Kennedy the Vampire Slayer watched on from her window. Her mind was clouded with anger, causing her an inability to focus. Outside she could see Willow and Xander all cuddled up together. Okay , so her and Willow break up, but Willow moved on too fucking fast. Kennedy cried, sobbing harshly, because she still loved Willow. Willow had been the sexiest lesbian lover she had ever met, and the most beautiful personality wise. The shy mouse thing went on real good for her. But now, she didn't seem to shy with Xander as her hand cradled Xander's face and her lips moved to his.

Kennedy's fist balled up in anger, veins popping out. She just wanted to grab her crossbow and shoot an arrow right into Xander's forehead for ever touching Willow. Kennedy would of died for Willow and had believed Willow would of done the same, but her kisses showed otherwise. Frustrated, Kennedy kicks a cup of coffee across the room splattering the brown liquid everywhere. She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water ran down her naked body, Kennedy still cried. She loved Willow a lot. "I'm just gonna move on." She said, letting the showerhead spray off the salty tears. Suddenly something had her shoved up against the shower wall. She tried to turn around, but a huge fist held her face against the wall. Kennedy tried to fight off her attacker, but a quick punch to the back cause her to momentarily black out.

When she awoke, she was bound to the bed. Since she was naked, she could see the extent of the damage, there was an A burned on the tops of both breasts. There were jagged cuts on her stomach and she felt a burning pain where her womanhood was at. He attacker walked into the room, hooded.

"What did you do to me?" She asked in fright, unable to get out of her restrainsts.

Even through the hood she could see a sadistic smile. "I fucked you, and then me and few demon friends all gangbanged your ass." A dark, male voice said.

Kennedy cried. She wanted to scream but her voice was too hoarse. "Who are you sicko?" She asked.

"You know me." He said, and revealed himself, pulling off his hood.

Kennedy screamed. "Angel…."

"No. It's Angelus." Angelus corrected her, sitting next to her on the bed. He cradled her face in his hands looking sadly at her.

"How?" She managed to ask through the pain.

"Must be magic bitch." And with that Angelus snapped her neck. Kennedy was dead, and Angelus began to feed.

PS: Like I said, real short, but I didn't wanna write too much. How did you like that sick ending to the chapter. I'm expecting a lot of hate mail. Anyway please R and R.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slayer: Hybrid**

**Chapter 8: Unleashed**

**Disclaimer: hey what's good people. Hey much love to everybody who read my stuff and reviewed it. I haven't had any real time to write, I've been super fucking busy with my life, but when I thought of everybody who still read these words that flow onto this crappy Microsoft Word program, and love it, it gives me reason to keep writing even when I have no time.**

Illyria went outside looking for Razen. At first she couldn't see him, but her night vision took over and she spotted him. Illyria slowly, and timidly walks over to Razen. He was asleep, lying next to a wither oak tree, dead leaves forming a cushion for him to lay on, and the tree trunk a place to lean his head. He looked so peacefully there, his hair up in spikes waving about as a gust of wind began blowing them to and fro. Illyria smiles and sits next to him.

"What do you want Illyria?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"How'd you know I was here? I didn't even make any noise." She asked.

"I can sense you, I can smell you, and I can taste you." Razen said, slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the vast darkness.

"And just exactly do I taste like?" Illyria asked, now aroused. Her mortal enemy grinned. She brushed her lips against his neck.

"Be easy." Razen said softly.

She suckled the soft flesh on his neck, and her tongue slid out and traveled to his throat. He groaned softly, but made no attempt to stop her. Instead, his hands traveled to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't he pleaded, now fully aroused as well, the bulge in his pants noticeable. She grinned against his neck. Know that he was vulnerable somewhere after all. And it had been her, the one he had originally wanted dead to find his weakness. She pushed him down on his back, straddling his lap. She buckled her hips into him, feeling the pressure of his hard length poking into her skirt where her tight womanhood was at.

"You never answered the question. What do I taste like to you?" She asked, the full sincerity in her eyes and voice weighing down on him. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off, and exposing his chiseled upper body. She kissed his jawline and her kisses were traveled south. The she grabbed his cock and smiled in delight. When she stripped him of his pants and boxers, his cock sprang out looking similar to a flesh colored night stick, ten inches in length. Illyria smiled and slowly and provocatively wrapped her lips around his cock.

"Ugh…" Razen moaned, his hands automatically going into her hair, and wrapping it into his fist. Illyria wrapped her hands around the base of his cock since she could not take it all. Watching Razen moan in frustration made her wet, her juices soaking the bottom of her panties. He thrusted slowly into her mouth, the head sliding into the back of her throat. Feeling a little comfortable with it she deep throated his cock, making his knees buckle.

"Illyria, this might not be the best idea. Besides the fact that we kinda hate each other. There's an apocalypse going out there and I'm to busy getting head to go out there and help.

"Spike and Buffy are doing the same thing." Illyria said flatly once her lips separated themselves from his dick.

"I didn't wanna know that." Razen said, a mischievous grin marring his face.

Illyria returned it and continued sucking his cock…the way she purposely rolled her tongue around his head and made him wanna scream her name as loud as he possibly could. She sucked him hard and finally he couldn't take it anymore and released everything he had in him, and spilled his seed down her throat. She sucked him dry until there was nothing left except the two of them lying down on the grass and leaves.

"My turn…" Razen said, putting his boxers on.

"Don't you wanna fuck?" Illyria asked bluntly.

"Girl stop tripping. I want to but I can't… not right now. But I'm gonna make you come before I go." Razen said, ripping off her pants, and panties, leaving her shirt on. Fast as lightning, he put her clit in his mouth and began to suck on it. Not to soft, not too hard. She squirmed hard, as pleasure began to rush into her body like a tidal wave, overwhelming her. She felt like if he continued, she would drown in an ocean of eternal bliss. Slowly he shoved two fingers inside her and began fingering her, he tight pussy dripping juices all over his fingers.

She moaned hard, her body shaking and quivering. Her body hurt just a slight bit from inexperience, but the pleasure was so enormous it made her forgot that the pain ever existed. She gripped his hair and forced his tongue into her. He smiled against the walls of her wet pussy and began to thrust as deep as he could with his tongue. As he enjoyed himself in making Illyria squirm, his hands found her nipples and slowly teased them with his hands. Illyria could no longer take it and came, her juices spilling out and into the awaiting throat of Razen.

After they were dressed they sat there looking at each other smiling, there past long forgotten. Angel suddenly appeared out of the darkness. "I got good news and bad news." He said.

"What's the bad?" Razen asked.

"You're about to die." Angel replied.

"And the good?" Illyria asked.

"I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico." He replied charging at her, fist cocked back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slayer: Hybrid**

**Chapter 9: Bereft**

Disclaimer: Hey what's good with y'all? First y'all know I don't own none of the characters except the ones I created, such as Razen, and a few that will appear later on. Sorry I haven't written in a bit, I meant to but I lost all motivation and drive to write. I've been going through a lot of shit and just didn't wanna write no more. So for the third attempt at this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for your reviews and stuff, it kinda gave me an extra push to write.

Willow and Xander stood at the courtyard. His arm was wrapped around hers in a tight embrace as his lips slid to hers. She allowed the kiss, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the raw feeling of it coursing through her body. The raw energy, the raw love between the two. Xander pushed a strand of hair out of the way and gazed into Willow's eyes, marveled at her absolute beauty. Her deep brown eyes seemed as if it could read his soul endlessly without effort. A slight breeze cause him to shiver slightly. "Wanna cuddle?" Willow asked, leading Xander by the hand to an area with more warmth. The Ohio weather wasn't great this summer, cold fronts starting in July.

Willow and Xander chilled on the patio, just holding each other, both in need of companionship and comfort. Xander had lost Anya two years ago to one of those blind fuckers that the First was in charge of. Willow lost Tara three years ago only to fall in love with Kennedy, on of the potentials. But their relationship wasn't that good as of late. Fights had begun breaking out over who Willow should be faithful to, and how Willow didn't love Kennedy anymore. Sadly, what Willow didn't know was that Kennedy was dead, her neck broken, and lying in her bed, tied up and somewhat mutilated by Angelus.

"Willow, can there be something between us?" Xander asked.

"Why do you ask me that?" Willow asked.

"Hello gayness. Your relationship with Kennedy. I'm in no mood to get my ass kicked by a Slayer." Xander replied, a hint of sarcasm deeply hidden within his voice.

"Xander, I loved you once. Yes, I'm gay, it doesn't mean I'm not open to bisexuality. And Kennedy… me and her haven't been the same since Buffy was going out with the Immortal." Willow asked.

"Do you think you could love me once more , cause Willow we been friends for way too fucking long to just have casual sex… I need to know if this is going somewhere." Xander replied, kissing Willow's forehead softly.

"Hopefully, this answers your question." Willow said, pressing her lips against Xander's once more. Her hands traveled to his chest, slightly massaging it. Willow could feel Xander whimpering in her mouth, his body eased up a bit. Her hands wandered to his large muscles, to his six pack which he recently got. Willow pulled away for a second.

"You've been working out?" She pondered, her eyes twinkling merrily. Xander nodded, his lips traveling to the nape of her neck. His tongue darted out slightly, and Willow moaned as he began kissing her neck. Willow pushed Xander into his seat, and straddled his lap, her mound grinding against the bulge in his jeans. Xander continued kissing her neck as she grinded relentlessly against his cock. If it was any harder it would burst through his zipper and impale her.

Willow unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants until it was down to his jeans. She was still in a short miniskirt with a soft velvet thong underneath. "Willow, what if they see us?" Xander's eyes got wide.

"They won't. It's called magic." Willow replied. She pulled her miniskirt up and Xander pulled his boxers down, his hard cock out in the open. "Wow, I've always wondered what it looked like." Willow said.

Xander grinned, and slid Willow's thong to the side, giving him room to penetrate through. He rubbed his velvety head on her clit, making her moan in ecstasy. Willow was already dripping wet with her juices, and Xander slowly slid the head of his cock into her. Willow's pussy was so tight that Xander took a deep intake of breath as he tried to control himself. "Goddamn Willow. When was the last time you had sex?" He asked. Willow gripped him and slid farther down on his cock, her muscles clenching and contracting, sucking the life out of him.

Xander grabbed at Willow's waist and eased her down onto the rest of him completely. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, amazed at the unexpected amount of pleasure. Willow slowly went up and down on him and Xander joined in her tempo, meeting up with her on every thrust to get as deep into her as he could. Xander thumbed her nipples as he thrusted and Willow could not help but sob as ecstasy rocked through her whole body. How long they fucked on the patio, hidden from everybody's view, they did not know. But when the orgasm hit, it was so explosive that an aura surrounded the both of them.

"I love you Willow."

"I love you too CrazyEye." Willow said, laughing.

Angelus' fist slammed into Illyria rocking her head back. Razen charged, but not in time, as Angelus slammed his knee into her gut and elbowed her across the face sending her flying into a brick wall. Razen swung at Angelus, catching him with a quick hook that snapped Angelus' head back. Angelus returned the punch, but it was ineffective against him. Razen was just too strong. Razen uppercutted the shit out of Angelus, then he dodged a blow, and kicked Angelus across the face sending Angelus staggering back.

As Angelus fell back, his hands began glowing as he bagan charging up power into his hands, ready to unleash on Razen. Angelus fired a blast of raw energy at Razen, but Razen flew straight through it. Black wings unfurled from his back, and a blue aura surrounded him. He grabbed Angelus by the neck and lifted him in the air. Angelus pounded on his back, trying to get him to release him, but Razen kept a vice grip on him. Suddenly, Razen pivoted and charged straight to the ground at lightning fast speed. Angelus tried to squirm out of it, but Razen speared him straight to the ground. The ground caved in deep, and Angelus lied there motionless.

The raw strength of the attack would of killed any other vampire, but somehow Angelus was transformed beyond that. Angelus was beyond a vampire now, he was something more unholy, something way too powerful with stamina rivaling Razen's. Razen's hands wrapped around Angelus throat, ready to choke the life out of him, but Angelus' eyes opened wide and he pushed Razen out of the way. Angelus slammed the heel of his foot into Razen's nose sending him crashing back. Rain began pouring hard, and the ditch began filling up slightly.

As Angelus ran up to Razen, Razen swung his leg out hard and kicked Angelus across the face, busting his lip up. Angelus retaliated by firing another blast at Razen. Razen sidestepped the blast but didn't see the searing punch that was coming his way. Angelus' fist collided into Razen's jaw. Razen ducked another blow that came his way and put his hand on Angelus' chest. Energy charged through him and he fired an energy blast into Angelus' chest.

All it did was sent Angelus back a bit who began powering up, his hands glowing continuously as power began flowing through his fingers. Angelus formed a large ball of power, and was ready to unleash. Razen cupped his hands back, raw energy flowing through him as well. A large black energy wave formed up as Angelus fired his. Suddenly Razen disappeared, just as the blast should of engulfed him, and quite possibly killed him. The blast was so strong the ditch deepened quite a bit.

"Up here bitch." Razen said. Angelus looked up and Razen unleashed the energy wave. Angelus crossed his arms to protect himself but the wave seared the skin off his arms. He screamed loudly, and passed out. If it wasn't for Angelus blocking some of it, he would have been completely annihilated by it. Instead, he blacked out.

Dawn walked through the hallway of Faith's house. She walked into Willow's room to look for her. Instead of seeing the redhead, she was greeted by Kennedy's corpse. Eyes opened wide, Dawn screamed. A scream that reverberated through the night sky.

End of chapter


End file.
